Travels
by Chaska 1
Summary: It is a story about both male and female Robin's past.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

'' Mommy! When are we going to arrive?'' A girl with white hair said

'' Robin! Instead of complaining, you could help us by moving those boxes!'' Said a boy who looked identical to the girl.

'' I don't want to! After all you are a boy, Robin, you can handle it!'' Said female Robin.

'' Then, shut up!'' Said angrily male Robin.

Female Robin and male Robin started arguing with each other.

'' We have arrived!'' I said with an exhausting voice.

The children looked at the odd place and said in unison,'' Where are we, mommy?''

'' We are in the capital of the Halidom of Ylisse, Ylisstol.'' I said.

Before my children could say anything, I told them,'' Now kids let's get out of this carriage.''

We began to get out of the carriage along with the boxes, while I thanked the driver and gave him a tip.

My children and I went to the Ylisstol castle.

Servants came and welcomed us, plus they took the boxes which contained weapons and some scrolls of Plegia.

'' I see you have arrived safe and sound.'' Said a man with dark blue hair.

My children quickly hid behind me.

''Don't worry, kids, I don't bite.'' Said the man.

'' I'm sorry your Majesty, they are just shy.'' I said with a worried look in my face.

''Don't worry. After all, I have 3 children of my own.'' Said the Exalt with a grin plastered on his face.

We entered the castle.

Inside there were 3 children, one who look like the younger self of the Exalt.

My children looked at me and I told them that it was okay.

Once my children were playing with the Exalt's children, the Exalt and I went to a private room.

''Why did you decide to join us?'' Said the Exalt in a serious tone.

''I- I just want to see the end of this war.'' I responded nervously.

''Really? You, the greatest tactician of all Plegia, want to join us for that or did the Fell Dragon do something to you?'' Said the Exalt

I looked into his eyes and, with a serious tone, I asked him, '' How do you know that?''

'' Well, we are talking about _you_ ,Miss Alma, a woman with eyes as red as blood, light blue hair like a clear lake and a genius tactician, who fell in love with the failed vessel of Grima and gave birth to the _perfect_ vessels.'' He said.

With a menacing look, I told him, '' Do anything to MY children and you _will_ regret it!''

He looked at me somewhat... pleased and said,'' Don't worry, nothing will happen to your children while I'm here. I give you my word.''

'' I trust your word.'' I responded.

 _Author's note_

 _New fanfic please review_


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

It was dark, today there were no stars in the sky which reminded me of Plegia.

Although Validar would tell me,'' The sky is filled with stars, it's just that they are too shy to come out.''

''Oh, how I miss him. If it wasn't for _Grima_ , then we would still be a happy family.'' I thought.

'' Ow, that hurts, Robin!'' Said a faint girly voice.

'' Don't blame me!'' Said a boy's voice.

'' Kids! Why are you still up!?'' I said.

'' It's just that Robin won't sleep and she is waking me up! Please, tell her to stop.'' Said male Robin who tried to sleep.

'' Robin! Sleep!'' I ordered her.

'' NO!'' She screamed.

Luckily, she didn't scream _too_ loud.

'' It's just that I... I (starts to cry) miss my daddy!'' She said while crying.

Her brother tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Instead, he also started to cry.

Upon looking at them, I said, '' Do you want to know how daddy and I fell in love?''

They both nodded in unison.

''Well.'' I began.

'' From an early age, I was a tactician that served the Plegian army, but I got sick of war. So, later in my life, I decided to be a dancer and a singer. I met your daddy after one of my concerts. After the concert, he came up to me and told me in private that I must stop acting before the crowd and show them my true feelings. Naturally, I got angry and screamed at him to get out. I thought that was the end of him. But he always kept coming back to my concerts and, in his own special way, helped to not only be true to the crowd, but also to myself. Little did I know that I was opening up to him and, before I realized it, we fell in love.''

I was going to continue but my little babies fell asleep with a grin plastered on their faces.

While I was looking at them, I remembered the day he proposed to me and warned me about the dangers that I was going to face if I accepted. For example, my children would either be a failed or a perfect vessels for Grima. Yet, I accepted his proposal along with the dangers.

When they were born, we were scared when we saw the mark of _that_ dragon which meant that they were the perfect vessels. But, nor Validar or I could hate them because they were OUR children the product of OUR love.

I named both of our children Robin because we knew that the cult thought that I had given birth to one child, NOT twins.

Validar and I, along with our children, escaped and travel through Plegia. We couldn't go ANYWHERE! The cult had sealed all of our escape routes.

Sadly, Validar started to change. He started to have outbursts of rage and acted like a different person! Sometimes he would forget about us and treat us like strangers. It scared me to see the man that I love live under these conditions.

Until, the day came when we parted ways. Female Robin, who was crying, was begging him to come with us. But, he, in a peaceful and calm manner, told her that he couldn't come with us.

It turned out that he was going to turn himself in to the cult; giving us a chance to escape and he gave us boxes which contained some valuable items which was from the cult. That was the last time we saw each other.

When I looked at my children, I could see their clear resemblance to their father. They had earned all of his facial features, except the shape of their eyes which was from me.

Finally, as I did every night, I sat down and began writing letters to my beloved husband.

I knew he would never read them, but I wanted to get my feelings out, even if they were in vain.

 _From your Dear Wife,_

 _Dear, I miss you, I wish you were here with us. Don't worry about our children, they are fine. In fact, we have arrived at Ylisse and we are staying at the Exalt's palace... well we are in a tiny room which only has one bed, a table and three chairs. Today our children became friends with the Exalt's children which are Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa. Our little boy has been playing pranks on Lissa... I have a feeling that she'll take revenge when she is older. While our little girl told me that she and Chrom made a promise that when they grew up, they would marry and have a child whom they would name Lucina, after the Exalt's late wife. Our little girl wanted to introduce Chrom to you. Maybe, when all of this is over, we could... could._

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't stop them. So, as always, I saved that letter in a little music box, one which I brought from Plegia.

After that, I slept with my children while thinking,'' You are my little stars who will shine in this darkness and I promise that I WILL protect you.''

 _Author's note_

 _sorry for the delay! School. But enjoy, subscribe, and review!_


	3. Chapter 2 to 3: Somewhere In Plegia

Chapter 2 to 3: Somewhere in Plegia

'' How are you?'' Said a Grimleal.

I didn't answer him, instead I spit on his face... only to earn a slap from him.

'' HOW DARE YOU!'' He began screaming.

Before he could touch me, I figure appeared.

'' Lord Keres!'' Said the grimleal while he was bowing.

''Leave! I'll talk with my son in private.'' Said Keres with a powerful voice.

After the grimleal left, Keres said,'' My son, are there no words for your father?''

'' Oh, honorable father, there are none.'' I said sarcastically with a smirk.

'' You can avoid all of this, if you just tell us where your child and your wife are.'' Said Keres.

'' So, that you can torture them?'' I said.

Keres stayed quiet and didn't answer back, instead he ordered some grimleals to put me in my cell.

They threw me in my ''bed'' because they knew that I couldn't walk, thanks to the whipping I received earlier when I didn't say where my family was. I started to cry upon remembering my family.

'' Why so sad, failed vessel?'' Said a familiar voice.

'' Leave me!'' I screamed.

'' You know that I can't do that. After all, I'm Grima.'' Said Grima.

'' What do you want?'' I asked.

'' Just warning you that your father is going to start to alter your memories.'' Said Grima, who started to laugh maniacally.

I knew that, but it scared me. Grima had already taken over my body while I was with my family.

'' You are the ocean's grey waves.'' I whispered over and over. Until I fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I dreamt about Alma and our children. I remembered the day I met Alma, how her singing voice captivated my heart yet her emotions where fake or, rather, a lie. And, I still remember the song she used to sing; she told me that it was a song which was passed from generation to generation. I wouldn't want to forget about her nor have my memories altered, _especially_ about our moments in which we were together with our children. Sadly, I still remember how it felt when Grima took over me, even if it was for a brief moment.

When I woke up, I saw Keres who looked at me with shame and ordered some grimleals to take me to the room where they would alter my memories.

While I was being dragged there, I said in a whisper,'' Alma... my children... I'm so sorry.''

*In Ylisstol*

''Validar!'' I said while I was waking up. Luckily, my children didn't wake up.

'' What was that!?'' I thought while I felt an ominous presence.

'' Please Validar, be safe.'' Was all that I could say at that moment before I continued to cry.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry I took so long! I didn't feel inspiration to write._


	4. Chapter 3: Circumstances

Chapter 3: Circumstances

'' Perhaps we should stop this war.'' I told the Exalt.

''Why!?'' He told me.

'' We basically have defeated them. If you sign a peace treaty, then every wound that occurred during this hellish war will slowly heal.'' I told him boldly.

'' And, if I don't?'' He inquired.

'' Then, the only legacy will be hatred and scars which will remain until the end of time.'' I answered him.

''Do you know why I declared war on them?'' He asked me.

'' They killed your wife during your visit to Plegia. But, that doesn't give you the right for what you are doing. I understand the feeling of losing a loved, but your acts of revenge are just cowardly-'' He slapped me before I could continue.

'' Have you forgotten that you are in _my_ house? If I wanted to, I could have executed you in this moment.'' He said.

I apologized and left.

*Somewhere in the castle*

'' Ready or not here I come.'' Said Male Robin.

Female Robin and Chrom were hiding in a closet.

''Are you sure he won't find us here?'' Asked Chrom.

'' He won't.'' Said Female Robin.

After some time, Female Robin said,'' Chrom, if I ever disappeared you would find me?''

'' Why are you asking me this?'' Asked Chrom.

''Just answer.'' Female Robin said.

'' Then, yes. But, knowing you, you would probably be lying on a field.'' He said with a boyish grin.

'' I'm glad.'' Female Robin said in a low voice.

They could have continued talking, but Alma called both Robins.

*After the war with Plegia*

 _From your Dear Alma,_

 _I'm scared. The war with Plegia is over, but there are no cheers nor celebrations instead there is only cries, shouts and curses. I feel like a murderer, no a monster, rather than a hero. But, the scariest part is that I fear Grima is trying to take over our children, especially Female Robin. Sometimes, I see her talking to herself or even talking like a different person, while our little boy is complaining more and more about how his hand hurts and how he is beginning to hear a voice of someone. I'm scared._

Before I could finish the letter, I heard a scream from my little girl. What I didn't know was that I would regret going to the scene.

 _Author's note_

 _This is all I got. Please RSS._


	5. Chapter 4: Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

*In the main hallway*

''IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!'' Said a maid who threw a rock at Emmeryn.

Emmeryn was crying while Male Robin and Chrom were protecting her.

'' Stop this madness!'' Ordered Chrom, who was trying to act brave.

'' SHUT UP! WHAT DOES A PAMPERED BRAT LIKE YOU KNOW!'' Screamed the maid who was becoming insane.

Swiftly, she knocked out both kids, but grabbed Male Robin by the neck and started to choke him.

Female Robin was scared and paralyzed, but she heard a voice in her head telling her,'' Are you going to let her kill him? Or are you going to do something?'' But, each time that voice got more stronger as Female Robin was seeing her brother slowly dying in front of her.

Finally, she let out a scream and shouted ''STOP IT!''

Suddenly, a purple light began glowing out of her and her voice changed while she was laughing like a maniac.

I came running to the scene, where I saw my girl killing the maid who was choking my son. Soon, my gi- no _Grima_ \- began killing every maid and servant in the way.

I tried to get closer, but Grima, who was possessing _my_ daughter, was going to kill me. But, the little prince grabbed her and said,'' Please, Robin fight it. I believe you are in there. ROBIN!''

My little girl, for a brief moment, became herself again and said,'' Chrom... help... me.'' Until Grima took over, and said,'' DIE!'' In a flash, the exalt came and protected Chrom but, in the process, he sacrificed his life.

There was silence and I began singing the song which I used to sing when I was singer, but I used a secret technique which involved in altering the memories of people. Although it came with a price which was my lifespan.

After I sang, everybody was asleep and Grima left my child. Quickly, I woke up my boy.

''Mo-mom, my sister, how is she?'' Asked Male Robin.

''She is fine.'' I told him

Swiftly, I carried my little girl on my back and, along with the letters I wrote to my beloved, headed out of the castle where I could see that my song not only affected the people from the castle, but all of Ylisse.

''Maybe Plegia as well.'' I thought.

''Mom, where are we going to go.'' Male Robin asked me.

'' Somewhere safe.'' I said.

'' I'm sorry... everyone... I'm sorry.'' Repeated Female Robin who was crying.

'' It's not your fault, baby.'' I said in a low motherly voice.

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy and RSS._


	6. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Chapter 5: Goodbye

My children and I traveled to the depth of Ylisse where no one could find us.

We adapted to this situation by collecting berries or hunting. It was a very happy time until...

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Hurry up!'' Said my sister who was far away.

'' I'm coming!'' I screamed with the little strength I had left.

While I was walking at the place where she was waiting for me, I thought,'' If this makes her smile, then it's fine.''

Once I arrived there, she told me,'' You are late, turtle.''

The only thing I did was just look at her with an angry face.

'' Why did you take so much time to collect berries?'' She asked me.

'' It's not _that_ easy. What if the one I grab is poisonous.'' I answered her.

'' Too much what if.'' She said in a low voice.

'' I heard you.'' I said.

'' Oh, look. The house.'' She said and then ran, thus ignoring me.

'' Hey, wait up!'' I said while running behind her.

We were leaving in an abandoned house which belonged to a town which was long forgotten... like us.

When my sister opened the door, she let out a scream.

As soon as I heard her scream, I quickly went to her and said,'' WHAT-'' I was cut when I saw my mother on the floor coughing blood.

'' MOM!?'' I screamed while running to her.

When I arrived where she was, she said,'' Va- Validar is that you?''

I didn't say anything, I only nod and let my tears roll down my cheek.

''Dear, don't cry. I... want... to tell you so much. About our children and about us. A- all I want is to be a fa- family again. Please, take care of our... children.'' Those were her last words.

My mother died on my arms while thinking that I was my father.

That day, the sun was up and beaming us always... as if it was glad that our mother had died, while we were broken.

The next day, my sister was still crying, leaving me the only one to bury our mother along with the letters she wrote to our father.

Once I finished burying her, my sister hugged me and said in tears,'' I... WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!''

I told her in a low comforting voice,'' Don't cry, they are always with us.''

She began to stop crying and I thought,'' Goodbye mommy.''

After that event, we left that place and began to travel to different places while we were trying to not be discovered by neither Ylisse nor Plegia. Until one day, we arrived at a new land called Chon'sin.

 _Author's note_

 _Never expected such tragedy in a chapter... Let me know if you liked that I killed both Robin's mother. Don't forget to RSS._


	7. Chapter 6: Fake identities

Chapter 6: Fake identities

''Ke'ri, don't worry daddy is here.'' Said the girl's father who was very worried for her.

''Daddy... mommy... I'm scared.'' Said the girl while her father and mother where doing all they could for their daughter to get better.

Then, the door of their house open and two kids came in.

'' Who are you!?'' Said the mother who, along with her husband, were trying to protect their daughter.

'' Why are you protecting someone who is all ready dead?'' I asked.

That moment, both of the girl's parents looked at her lifeless body. Naturally, they were shocked about the discovery, but I told them,'' Don't worry you'll soon forget about her.''

After I said that, I used some of Grima's power and altered their memories in order for them to believe that my sister was Ke'ri.

Both of the parents went to a deep sleep and my sister said,'' Brother, what will happen to the body?''

'' Don't worry about it. I'll bury her.'' I said in an emotionless tone.

'' Brother, are you sure you can use that much of Grima's power? If you need help then I can-'' Said my sister before I cut her off by saying,'' I can take the pressure and the power it doesn't matter that I'm only 8. I can take it.''

''What are you going to do after this?'' Asked my sister who was scared and worried.

'' I don't know but I'll be close by.'' I answered her.

The next day, I buried the girl before the parents of her could wake up and I went to the next town which was close by.

* Female Robin's POV*

'' Ke'ri.'' Said a woman who put her hand on my forehead.

'' Dear! Come quickly! Ke'ri is fine!'' Said the woman who was hugging me, later her husband join her by also hugging me. I wanted to tell them that I wasn't Ke'ri, but all I did was cry.

For the next days, we moved to the next town where my brother resided. There, I met him and he told me that he had become a thief and friends with someone called Gaius.

I attended a school nearby my new house and made a lot of friends, but one day, while I was returning from school, I came across a boy who was starving and close to death. So, I took him to my house where my 'father', Ton'ke, who was a doctor, checked him and saved his life.

That night, I went to the kid's bedroom because my father told me to go and check if he was doing well.

When I was about to leave, the kid woke up and asked me,'' Where am I?''

'' You are in my house, you almost died out there.'' I said.

'' You should have left me to die.'' He said in a low voice.

'' NO! If you die then, that's it. YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! YOU SHOULD NOT WISH TO BE DEAD! If you do then- then.'' I started crying.

My parents came into the room, while the kid faked to be asleep.

The next day, there was no school and I went to the kid's room where he apologized to me.

'' I'm sorry if it bothered you the way I reacted.'' I told him.

'' Don't worry about it. Anyway, what is your name?'' Said the kid.

'' I'm R- Ke'ri. My name is Ke'ri and, what is yours?'' I said

'' I don't have a name. I raised myself in the slums.'' He said.

'' Well, you look to be twelve. And, a name the goes with twelve is...um... Lon'qu. If I remembered correctly they are connected... somehow.'' I told him.

'' Lon'qu... it is a nice name. Thank you, Ke'ri.'' Said the boy with a small grin.

'' You are welcome, Lon'qu.'' I said with a big grin plastered in my face.

 _Author's Note_

 _This was a nice chapter. Enjoy, leave your comments and RSS!_


	8. Chapter 7: Life

Chapter 7: Life

*Male Robin's POV*

I was looking at the window (the only window of the place I was living at) and saw a bird, a Robin, flying away with its family which consisted of other 3 Robins. I stretched my hand as if I was expecting to catch one, but when I saw them flying away I stopped and huddled my hand and said, " I wish I could get my freedom back."

I would have continued to look at the Robins who were flying away but I heard a voice which said, " Partner! Are you hear?"

" Gaius! I'm here!" I answered back.

I waited until he came with a bag and said, " OK. What goodies do we have here?"

The majority of the 'goodies' were candy while the rest were worthwhile.

While Gaius was eating the candy, I was looking at the window until Gaius told me, "You are it again, Bubbles."

" What do you mean, Gaius?" I asked him.

" Is just that sometimes you seem to be in your own world, no better to say, your own bubble. I mean, I would expect that from an old man not from a 12 year old like you." Gaius answered.

" I get it." I told him.

But I had a feeling that something was going to happen.

*Female Robin's POV*

" I'm back." I said while I was entering the house.

" Welcome home!" Said my 'mother' who was cooking the meal.

" Where is father and Lon'qu?" I asked her.

" They are in the second floor. Tell them to get down because their food is going to get cold." My mother told me.

" OK." I told her.

4 years have passed since Lon'qu became a member of this family and he has become like a son to them.

Before I opened the door of the room that they were in, I listened to their conversation which seemed important.

" Lon'qu why do you seem so distracted today?" Asked my father.

" I'm sorry. I promised it won't happen again, it is just." Lon'qu looked at the floor as if he wanted to be swallowed by it.

" Just, what?" My father curiously asked.

" N-nothing." Lon'qu said embarrassed.

" I know these signs. Lon'qu you are in love!" Said my father with a grin.

Lon'qu was red like a tomato and my father said, " So, who is the lucky girl?"

Lon'qu didn't want to say anything, but my father was bothering him until Lon'qu said, " We-well, she is beautiful and has a personality that would brighten up everyone around her, plus when she smiles it feels as if… the world would just stop and stare at her."

I was curious to hear more but I opened the door and they saw me, so, in my defense, I said, " Mother has your food ready, it is going to get cold if you don't eat it."

They obeyed me but Lon'qu didn't talk which worried me.

In the night, I sneaked to Lon'qu's room. Naturally, he noticed my presence and asked me in a low voice, " What is wrong, Ke'ri?"

" Are you all right? You didn't talk in the majority of the day." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said.

"If you say so." I said that and was about to leave his room until he asked me, " Ke'ri why don't you tell your parents mom or dad instead of calling them mother and father?"

I didn't answer him right away but, later, I answered him by saying, " I'll tell you tomorrow."

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry I took so long. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	9. Chapter 8: Trigger

Chapter 8: Trigger

*Male Robin's POV*

'' It is dark.'' I said while I was in a void, but a figure appeared in front of me.

I got startled and jumped a little.

'' Wh- WHO ARE YOU!?'' I screamed with fear.

'' Can't you recognize your own sister, my other half?'' Said the voice which came out of the figure that transformed to my sister.

I wanted to wake up, but a force stopped me from moving any further which said,'' Your sister belongs to me, like your father... and so will you.''

I woke up screaming.

'' What's wrong!?'' Said Gaius who came to help me get up.

'' We have to leave NOW!'' I said while I was wishing that nothing wrong was going to happen.

*Female Robin's POV*

'' I'm going out.'' I said while Lon'qu said,'' Wait for me!''

Before we got out, I told my parents,'' Goodbye mom, dad. I'll be back.'' And then left.

Lon'qu seemed happy when I told them that.

We went to the outskirts of town. Where we stopped and Lon'qu asked me,'' Did you just called them that because I asked you why you didn't do it?''

''Partially.'' I answered him.

'' And the other part?'' He asked me.

'' Scared... just scared.'' I answer and a tear rolled out.

'' Ke'ri... I-'' He was interrupted when a band of bandits came.

'' What do we have here? Little kids should be with their parents.'' Said the leader.

'' Ke'ri stay behind me!'' Lon'qu shouted while he put himself in front of me.

'' Wait, I know you! You're the kid who was part of us.'' Said the leader.

'' Shut up! I'M LON'QU!'' Lon'qu screamed and headed to attack them.

He fought like a demon for that moment I began questioning if that was the Lon'qu I knew. After he defeated everyone, he was getting ready to kill the leader, but I grabbed him and begged him, '' Don't kill him, please Lon'qu stop.''

Lon'qu stopped and told me,'' I'm sorry Ke'ri.''

We were about to leave but the leader's body rose up and grabbed Lon'qu by the neck and began choking.

''Ke'r... Ke'ri... get... out.'' Was all Lon'qu could say.

I was just looking uselessly while a voice was whispering to me,'' Release me or he is going to die.''

''STOP IT!'' I screamed and then... everything faded to black.

*Lon'qu's POV*

I thought I was going to die but I felt a presence which instantly killed the bandit who was choking me. I turned and saw Ke'ri... no... someone who _looked_ like Ke'ri.

'' What have you done with Ke'ri?'' I asked.

The person kept on walking straight to me and put its hand on my forehead and said,'' Ke'ri died a long time ago. Call me Grima.''

Slowly, my eyes began closing and I could have sworn that someone said,'' Bubbles, what are you doing!?'' But, it no longer mattered because I all ready blacked out.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry that I took so long! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS._


	10. Chapter 9: Outrealm Gate

Chapter 9: Outrealm Gate

*Male Robin's POV*

As we were getting closer to my sister, my hand which had the mark started hurting, but I paid no attention to it because I was worried about my sister.

Once we arrived to where she was, we saw corpses around her and heard how she laughed like a maniac.

I quickly managed to get closer to her, meanwhile Gaius screamed for me to get away from her.

But when she heard him, she released a powerful wave of power which made Gaius lost conscious but, somehow, I was able to keep standing and, when I saw that my sister regained her senses, I went rushing to her and covered her eyes.

*Female Robin's POV*

When I opened my eyes, I saw my brother's hand.

''Brother, what happened?'' I asked him but he remained silent and went with me to somewhere else.

But he suddenly stopped and said,'' Who are you?''

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Who are you?'' I asked the hooded woman, who was in front of us.

'' Follow me.'' She said.

I was suspicious of her but I followed her.

After some walking, the hooded woman said,'' You can take your hands off your sister's eyes.''

*Female Robin's POV*

After my brother took his hand off my eyes, I saw that we were in a forest.

'' Where are you taking us?'' I asked her.

'' You'll see.'' Said the hooded woman with a voice that reminded me of my mother.

After walking some more, we found ourselves in front of a portal.

''What is this?'' My brother asked.

''This is an Outrealm Gate.'' Answered the hooded woman.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry that it's short but don't forget to RSS!_


	11. Chapter 10: Separation

Chapter 10: Separation

*Male Robin's POV*

'' An Outrealm Gate? What is that?'' I asked the hooded woman.

'' How can I explain it? It is a portal that will take you to other worlds.'' Answered the hooded woman.

'' Other worlds? What are those?'' My sister asked.

'' Other worlds are places that are different to this one.'' The hooded woman tried to explain.

My sister seemed to be fine with her explanation.

'' Why did you bring us here?'' I boldly asked.

*Female Robin's POV*

The hooded woman looked at my brother.

'' Grima's power in this world is growing stronger. If you go to another world, Grima's power will decrease and you will learn to control which will help you by the time you come back to this world.'' Said the hooded woman.

'' So, this is for everybody's safety.'' Said my brother.

'' Yes.'' Said the hooded woman.

At that moment, I was able to a lock of her hair which was red.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' How will the other world be like?'' I asked her.

'' I can't assure you, but, one thing is for certain, you will be separated before you even manage to arrive at the other world. So, I encourage you to say your goodbyes because this may be the last time you will see each other.'' Said the hooded woman.

I looked at my sister, who was scared.

'' Don't worry. I'm sure that we will be able to see each other again. Until then, goodbye.'' I told her.

My sister began to cry and in sobs she tried to tell me goodbye.

After she tried to say it, I looked at the hooded woman, who was close by, and told her,'' We are ready.''

The hooded woman told us,'' You just need to go inside the Outrealm Gate.''

'' Will we see you again?'' I asked her.

'' Probably.'' She said.

*Female Robin's POV*

''Br- brother.'' I said.

'' What's wrong?'' He asked me.

'' Ho- hold my han- hand, please.'' I told him.

He did what I asked him as we were going inside the Outrealm Gate.

*Male's Robin POV*

Inside the Outrealm, my hand that had the mark of the fallen dragon started to hurt. Also, did my sister's hand.

'' Brother... my hand... it hurts.'' My sister told me.

'' Don't worry, it will be over.'' I told her

Then we saw the end of the Outrealm Gate.

* Female Robin's POV*

When I got out of the Outrealm Gate, I saw that I was inside a forest.

'' Brother! We-'' I turned around and saw that my brother was not with me and I remember what the hooded woman told us.

* Male Robin's POV*

When I got out of the Outrealm, I was in a village that was getting ready to celebrate some kind of festival.

'' Sis-'' I realized that she was not with me.

*Female Robin's POV*

I wondered some time during the forest.

Then, I decided to stop at a tree and sleep. But, I heard someone say,'' Brother, I want to get out of here.''

'' Don't worry, I know this forest like the back of my hand.'' Said someone.

They were getting closer, but I just waited for them to come.

When they saw me, the boy grabbed a stick that was laying around and said,'' I'm Komoa, prince of Higisu, who are you?''

'' I am R- Alma! I'm Alma.'' I lied.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' What's going on?'' I asked a villager.

'' Don't you know? Today is princess Nashane's birthday.'' The villager told me.

'' Oh, thank you.'' I told the villager.

I looked around the village and thought,'' I could get used to this.''

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter! Don't forget to RSS._


	12. Chapter 11: Reencounter

Chapter 11: Reencounter

* 5 years later*

* Female Robin's POV*

I was sleeping until I heard Prince Komoa call for me. I got up and changed to my outfit and headed to where Prince Komoa was.

Once I got to him, I asked him, '' What is wrong, Prince Komoa?''

'' Oh, Alma. Thank goodness your here.'' Prince Komoa told me.

'' Thank you for the compliment, but can you tell me what is happening?'' I asked him.

'' During one of the practices I had with my mother, she told me that I was going to get married.'' He told me.

'' Married? May I know to who?'' I asked him.

'' To the princess of the Volush Kingdom. Her name is Nashane.'' He answered me.

Before I could answer him, princess Rena entered and said,'' Brother, I heard the news. I-'' When she saw us, she apologized for interrupting.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Hey, Mark wake up!'' Kazami told me.

'' I'm up, Kazami. I'm up.'' I told him with a yawn.

'' Hurry up and get dressed. Today is Lady Nashane's wedding day.'' He told me.

After I got dressed, I told him,'' I thought you didn't want this day to come.''

'' Initially, but I know that these event will bring peace to both of our kingdoms.'' He answered me.

'' Let's hope that Lady Nashane will think the same.'' I said.

We went outside where we found a carriage where Lady Nashane and King Mardo were.

Lady Nashane was wearing a light blue dress, traditional for engagements and wedding, while King Mardo was wearing his robes, fit for a king, in a more formal way.

We went inside the carriage which was destined to go to the border of our two kingdoms, the Sacred Valley.

*Female Robin's POV*

The rest of the morning and afternoon I spent decorating the shrine, which was in the Sacred Valley, where the wedding was going to take place.

By night, it was ready the only thing missing was the bride and her father.

*Male Robin's POV*

The trip took longer than expected but we finally arrived at the Sacred Valley and, although it was dark, one could see and feel the beauty of the place.

*Female Robin's POV*

Finally, their carriage was spotted.

'' I'll go check if they are all right.'' I told Queen Sakura.

'' Are you sure you don't need any assistance?'' The Queen asked me.

'' With all due respect Queen Sakura, I'm seventeen, don't worry I'll be fine.'' I told the Queen.

'' Be careful.'' The Queen told me before I left.

*Male Robin*

The carriage stopped.

'' What's wrong!?'' The King asked.

'' I'm sorry King Mardo, I just wanted to check if all of you were all right.'' A female voice, which I recognize, told King Mardo.

''We are fine. You can tell that to the Queen.'' King Mardo told her.

'' Yes.'' My sister said.

When she left, Lady Nashane asked me,'' Mark, is something wrong?''

I told Lady Nashane,'' Something from the past, Lady Nashane.''

*Female Robin's POV*

After I informed Queen Sakura of their status, the carriage arrived.

The first ones to come out were obviously King Mardo and his daughter, but I never expected the other two people that came out of the carriage.

'' Brother... Chrom!?'' I said with a low voice.

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the delay! New chapter and don't forget to RSS._


	13. Chapter 12: Catching up

Chapter 12: Catching up

*Female Robin's POV*

Everybody was looking at us... two people that looked identical.

'' Hi, brother.'' I said in hope that the mood of the atmosphere would change.

'' Hello, sister.'' He told me.

Still, everybody was looking at us with a confused and surprised gaze.

'' Well... this is quite a surprise.'' Queen Sakura said.

'' You don't know the half of it.'' I thought.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Anyway, it looks like this wedding won't only form our kingdoms to one, but also reunite siblings.'' King Mardo said.

Princess Nashane and King Mardo entered the shrine, where the wedding was going to take place, with Kazami while my sister and I stayed outside.

When we were left alone, I asked her,'' So, what were you doing these past 5 years?''

*Female Robin's POV*

'' Well, after we were separated, I ended up in a forest which resulted to be the training ground for Prince Komoa and his sister, Princess Rena. After they found me, we went to the palace, where I was introduced to Queen Sakura. So, since that day, I began using the name Alma and serve as the bodyguard of Prince Komoa and Princess Rena.'' I told him.

'' What about you? What were you doing these past 5 years?'' I asked my brother.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Similar to yours, except that I arrived in a village the same day of Princess Nashane's birthday and in order to become Princess Nashane's bodyguard I had to challenge Kazami to a duel.'' I told her.

'' How did it go?'' She asked me.

'' I lost, but the Princess saw potential in me. Still, I feel bad for lying to her by telling her that my name is Mark'' I told my sister.

'' Brother about Chr- I mean, Kazami. He-'' I interrupted her.

'' Looks like Chrom, yes. Except that he has black hair and red eyes.'' I told her, but, when I saw that she was worried, I asked her what was wrong.

'' Did your mark also disappear?'' She asked me.

'' Yes. And yours?'' I asked her.

She only nodded.

*Female Robin's POV*

My mark had disappeared, but, whenever I thought of Chrom, it felt as if it still was there.

My brother put his hand to my shoulder, bringing me back to reality, and said,'' Shall we get going? It would look bad if two bodyguards arrived late to the wedding of those they are supposed to be protecting.''

Before we entered, I hugged him and told him,'' Brother, I'm glad you are back.''

'' I'm glad we are reunited.'' He told me.

After I hugged him, we entered the shrine and, on the way, we saw Kazami.

'' Is something wrong?'' My brother asked him.

'' Princess Nashane is calling for you.'' He told my brother.

'' Why?'' My brother asked him.

'' Something about her sword.'' He said.

My brother's face got pale white, and he quickly went to where the Princess was.

I was going to follow him, but Kazami stopped me by saying,'' I MUST talk with you.''

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	14. Chapter 13: Preparing for the wedding

Chapter 13: Preparing for the wedding

*Female Robin's POV*

'' Is something wrong?'' I asked Kazami.

'' No. I just had some questions for you.'' Kazami told me.

'' OK.'' I told him.

'' First, where are you and your brother from?'' Kazami asked me.

'' Somewhere.'' I said.

I thought that he had more questions for me, but he said,'' I think that is all that I need.''

'' What?'' I said confused.

'' Were you expecting more questions?'' He told me.

'' I... no... um... yes. I mean, why do you trust me so easily? I could kill you or harm you, right now.'' I told him.

'' I doubt that.'' He said.

'' Why?'' I asked him.

'' Easy, you would have probably done it. Also, sorry if it sounds weird, but I have a feeling that I can trust.'' He told me.

'' Oh... I see.'' I said, refusing to see him in the eyes.

'' Anyway, I think the wedding is going to start soon. See you there.'' He said while he left.

When I looked at him leave, I began thinking of Chrom but I quickly stopped and began heading to the room that the Queen, Prince Komoa, and Princess Rena where at.

*Male Robin's POV*

I went to Princess Nashane's room, where she was waiting for me.

She was still wearing her dress but now it had some ornaments that belonged to the Higisu kingdom.

'' What happened to your sword?'' I asked her.

She only handed me the unrecognizable sword and said,'' Can you fix it, please?''

When I had the sword on my hands, I told her,'' Princess Nashane, your sword is beyond repair. May I know how it got so damaged?''

'' Do you really want to know?'' She asked me.

'' With all due respect, Princess Nashane, getting a sword like this past King Mardo and Kazami is no easy feat.'' I said.

'' Very well. When we were entering, Queen Sakura wanted to talk to my father about the marriage. So I got some free time and I, accidentally, met my future husband and his sister. I was going to simply greet them and go away, but I wanted to know how strong my future husband is. So, I challenged him to a duel.'' She said.

I felt like I was going to die, but she continued,'' It was a one-on-one duel, we only used our skills and swords. At the beginning, I thought that he was weak and had no experience, but, as my sword says, I was proven wrong.''

I let out a sigh of relief, '' I'm glad none of you got hurt, if one of you would have gotten hurt it would have created a _HUGE_ problem.''

Princess Nashane realized the fragile situation she was in and apologized.

 _Author's note_

 _Next chapter is the wedding! Don't forget to RSS._


	15. Chapter 14: Massacre

Chapter 14: Massacre

*Female Robin's POV*

I went to the room, but only found Prince Komoa and Princess Rena, who was healing a cut that the Prince had received.

'' What happened!?'' I asked.

Prince Komoa explained me what happened after Princess Rena healed him.

'' What were you thinking!? If one of would have gotten hurt, it could have meant war!'' I told him.

Both of them apologized.

'' Fine. Just be happy that you are all right.'' I told them, but I realized that Prince Komoa was smiling, so I asked him why he was so happy.

'' It's the first time I met someone who can fight in a duel against me.'' Prince Komoa said.

I was surprised because Prince Komoa is the best fighter of the Higisu Kingdom.

*Male Robin's POV*

I continued looking at poor sword, until King Mardo and Kazami entered the room. Luckily for me, no one recognized that what I was holding was a sword.

'' Princess Nashane, the wedding is about to begin.'' Kazami said.

Princess Nashane stood up and we went to the main room of the shrine, where the wedding was about to take place.

Once we arrived there, we saw that the only ones present were the royal family of the Higisu Kingdom and us. Also, the wedding was beginning.

The main room was decorated with several decorations that belonged to the Volush and Higisu Kingdoms. The Princess went with King Mardo to the altar where her future husband was waiting.

Once on the altar, Prince Komoa, like Princess Nashane, was wearing traditional clothes of his kingdom. And , both of them, were prepared to exchange vows.

But, before they could begin, time stopped. The only ones that weren't affected were my sister and me.

'' Oh well, you tried to escape, but you can't escape from me.'' Said a voice were familiar with.

'' Grima.'' I heard my sister say.

Then, time started to move but a hole open and from there, fallen warriors came and started to attack.

*Female Robin's POV*

The first thing I did was protect the Prince and Princess from these fallen warriors, but upon seeing the numbers that were coming out, I knew that we all needed to fight.

Luckily for us, the King and Queen had reserved weapons. On the Higisu side, Prince Komoa received the sword, Selin, which used to belong to his father, Princess Rena received a tome which had Fire Magic, while, on the Volush side, Princess Nashane received her Father's sword, Tien. As for my brother, Kazami, and I, we already have our weapons, my brother used magic, while Kazami and I had Shurikens and Daggers.

As for the Queen Sakura and King Mardo, they relied on using magic.

*Male Robin's POV*

We began fighting, but quickly pairs were formed, Prince Komoa and Princess Nashane, who fought in such synchronization one would barely believed that they had just met, my sister and Kazami, Prince Komoa's sister and Queen Sakura, and King Mardo and I.

When we realized that the enemies' numbers were getting bigger and stronger, we regrouped and King Mardo, along with Queen Sakura, told us that they would sacrifice themselves in order for us to escape. Naturally, we were against the idea but, upon seeing the situation we were in, we accepted it.

*Female Robin's POV*

When we escaped from the Sacred Valley, we saw that a hole open in the sky. Several beams came from the hole, one of them hit the shrine and left no survivors. When the sun rose up, we saw that there was only shambles.

No one wanted to look at the remains.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	16. Chapter 15: Destruction

Chapter 15: Destruction

*Male Robin's POV*

The sun was up and all we saw was destruction. We couldn't believe our eyes.

Tears started rolling from everyone's face, but Prince Komoa said,'' We- we must pay our respects. I'm sure that... that... they wouldn't have liked to see us like this.''

We silently paid our respects to King Mardo and Queen Sakura.

After our tears dried off, Princess Nashane said,'' I think it's better if we go to our respective kingdoms and try to calm down the people.''

Everyone agreed.

*Female Robin's POV*

We said our goodbyes, and headed for our respective kingdoms.

On our way to the capital we saw destruction of villages, families and people. Everybody that looked at Prince Komoa or Princess Rena would begged for their help. It was really not a sight to behold.

Once we arrived at the capital, everyone began to surround us, it was a miracle that we were able to arrive to the castle, where every leader of the Cat tribe, the Tiger tribe, and the Lion Tribe were waiting for us.

'' I think you have some matters to talk with me.'' Said Prince Komoa.

*Male Robin's POV*

We headed to the Volush Kingdom, renowned for its harsh climate, only to find that every single village was ruins. People were starving and dying.

Princess Nashane hated to see it.

'' Princess Nashane.'' Kazami said as we were entering the capital.

'' Yes?'' Princess Nashane asked him.

'' If things are like this _ALL OVER_ the kingdom, I'm afraid that _they_ are going to want an explanation.'' Kazami told her.

'' I know.'' Princess Nashane said.

Once we arrived at the capital, everyone was in the streets crying in confusion but we manage to enter the castle.

When we entered the castle, we saw that Vernon, the only known Taguel that existed in the Volush and Higisu kingdoms, was waiting for us.

'' Are you okay?'' Vernon asked us.

We all said that we were fine. But, before he could ask us any questions, he was interrupted.

'' Hey, kid! Has the Princess arrived?'' Said the leader of the Wolf tribe, who was not the only leader, because she was accompanied by the leader of the Hawk tribe and the leader of the Dragon tribe.

'' I have arrived. Now, what do you want to tell me?'' Princess Nashane said.

*Female Robin's POV*

After talking all afternoon with the leaders of the tribes, we finally could rest. Princess Rena decided to sleep, while Prince Komoa was still up and looking at his kingdom.

'' Prince Komoa, I beg of you, please, you must rest. Remember, that know you are the King.'' I told him.

'' Yet, you still call me Prince Komoa.'' He told me.

'' I'm sorry, if you would like I would call you by King Komoa.'' I told him.

'' No, it's all right to still call me Prince Komoa. I don't feel worthy of the title of King Komoa.'' He told me.

'' Prince Komoa, you are worried about them, especially Princess Nashane, right?'' I told him.

'' Yes. I hope they are all right.'' Prince Komoa said.

After that statement, he decided to rest and, later, so did I.

*Male Robin's POV*

After talking with all of the leaders, they all went away.

'' Well, that was something. Never expected that the leader of the wolf tribe would get so... um.. angry.'' I said.

'' We are lucky, that she didn't attack anyone, or this would have ended _very_ different.'' Kazami said.

Princess Nashane stopped walking and said,'' Will I make a good Queen?''

The first one that talked was Vernon,'' I'm sure you will!'' Kazami and I backed him up.

There were times I could forget that Vernon was suffering amnesia.

Princess Nashane looked at us and said,'' You are right. Thank you.''

After that statement we decided to rest because we knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	17. Chapter 16: Chaos

Chapter 16: Chaos

* Female Robin's POV*

I opened my eyes and saw my brother, who was trying to wake me up.

'' Bro- brother?'' I said as I was opening my eyes.

When I looked at the void less surrounding, I immediately recognize were we where.

'' Where do you think we-'' He stopped when he saw that I was shaking.

'' Sister, what's wrong!?'' My brother asked with a worried look in his eyes.

'' Grima.'' Was all I could say, until that fell dragon appeared before us.

'' I see you haven't forgotten about _me_.'' The fell dragon told us.

My brother put himself in front of me and said,'' Monster, touch or harm my sister and you _will_ regret it.''

'' Don't worry I won't harm her, in the contrary, I'll harm both of you for daring to _try_ to ran away from me!'' The monster said before I woke up.

* Male Robin's POV*

When I awoken, I heard cheers and claps coming from outside the castle.

I went to the closest window I found and saw that Princess Nashane, Kazami, and Vernon were already watching what was occurring in the plaza.

'' Listen to me! We are going through hard times, people are dying out in the streets as unwanted dogs! Yet, the rich and powerful are living in luxury not caring about us, people that work hard every day for the food that _they_ eat. And, what is our reward? Death and suffering!'' Said a young man with dark skin and light brown hair, who was a hunter and he was surrounded and cheered by everyone who was in the plaza.

Upon hearing it, Princess Nashane began to head to the plaza, but we told her to stop so she said,'' I can't stay here while everyone is believing that I don't care about them.''

'' But, Princess Nashane, you might get hurt... or killed!'' Vernon told her worried.

She stopped and turn to look at us,'' If my I can get my people to understand, then I don't think you'll have to worry about me.''

As she was getting out of the palace, I had a very bad feeling.

*Female Robin's POV*

When I woke up, I saw Princess Rena, who was looking at me with a worried look, and she told me,'' Is something wrong, Alma?''

'' Just a nightmare, Princess Rena. Don't worry about me.'' I told her, but, when I noticed that Prince Komoa was nowhere to be seen, I asked her,'' Princess Rena, where is Prince Komoa?''

Princess Rena guided me to where Prince Komoa was along with the daughter of the leader of the Cat tribe.

When I saw that she had a dagger in her hands, I instinctively put myself in front of Prince Komoa and Princess Rena.

'' Don't worry, Alma. She is not going to hurt any of us.'' Prince Komoa told me, but I was still worried, until the daughter of the leader of the Cat tribe dropped the dagger.

'' She wants to tell us something very important.'' Princess Rena told me.

It took a few seconds, until she started talking by saying,'' My name is Rania. I'm the daughter of Adom, leader of the Cat Tribe.'' After she said that, a tear rolled down from her eye, but she continued,'' Last night, my father was not himself, he- he killed my brother, Eban, and, after killing him, my brother's skin turned purple while his eyes turned empty red. I... I... killed him.'' Rania started crying and begging for Prince Komoa's help.

But, I noticed that a spear was going to hit Prince Komoa, so I deflected it.

Outside it showed that a portion of the Cat tribe was getting closer, but, although the leader was Adom, the rest of them had the exact same features that Raina used to describe her brother after he was killed by his father.

'' Alma, round up all of the army as soon as possible.'' Prince Komoa ordered me.

* Male Robin's POV*

When Princess Nashane went outside, all eyes were on her and she was able to confront the man who was causing all of these commotion.

'' Why are you causing this commotion?'' Princess Nashane asked him.

'' LOOK AT US! We are scared and dying, if I hadn't caused all of this, then you would probably have been staying in your safe palace watching us suffer!'' The man boldly told her.

Princess Nashane asked him,'' What is your name?''

''Gavril.'' He told Princess Nashane.

Princess Nashane said in a loud voice,'' It is truth that these are hard times were death and suffering are at every corner, but, in order to overcome this, we must unite as one. Look at our Kingdom, it was built on one of harshest and treacherous lands, yet our ancestors were able to overcome this and make a kingdom flourish like none other. So, if our ancestors were able to accomplish such impossible task, then why can't we overcome this hard times!?''

Everyone started to have hope, but a villager said,'' Where is our King Mardo? Why has he sent his daughter!?'' Before Princess Nashane could answer, five assassins came out of the crowd and they tried to kill Princess Nashane, but Kazami and I were able to stop them and make them lose their balance, which lead them to fall to the ground. Sadly, they stood up as if nothing had happened and tried again... only this time everyone could see that they were monsters, exactly the ones that appeared in the wedding.

'' Get out of here!'' Princess Nashane told Gavril.

'' Don't forget, Princess. (Gets out his bow with an arrow and it is shown that he has an iron knife) I'm a hunter!'' Gavril said.

People started screaming and run as if it was the end, while Princess Nashane, Kazami, Vernon, Gavril, and I had to fight these creatures.

*Female Robin's POV*

We where outside waiting for them, while all the villagers decided to stay inside their houses rather than go anywhere, which baffled me.

When the leader of the Cat tribe saw us, he demanded his daughter back, but Prince Komoa said,'' Adom, leader of the Cat tribe, is it true that you killed your own son?''

'' Prince Komoa, it's unfortunate you had to hear it, but it's true although I'm not the only one. When I ordered him to kill his sister, she was the one who ended him and, then, ran away.'' Adom said with a twisted smile.

'' You are no longer fit to be the leader of the Cat tribe!'' Prince Komoa said as he extended his sword.

'' What are you saying, Red Hair Prince? Just look at my army, they obey my every command. Now, DESTROY THEM!'' The monster told them.

 _Author's note_

 _If this ever becomes a videogame, the hunter class is going to be able to use knives and bows... And, if someone from Nintendo is reading this, I'm pretty sure they will try to copy it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	18. Chapter 17: Battle

Chapter 17: Battle

*Male Robin's POV*

We managed to defeat those monsters, but the people were scared.

'' Please, everyone, calm down.'' The Princess said until someone said,'' How do we know that you are not one of _them_!?''

'' I can assure that-'' She got interrupted when the monsters re emerged as if nothing had ever happened.

'' Everyone get back!'' Said Princess Nashane as we were getting ready to fight them all over again.

*Female Robin's POV*

Before the battle began, I managed to inform Prince Komoa about the enemies' strength and weaponry.

'' Alma, you will lead this battle.'' Prince Komoa said.

When the crazed leader declared battle, I ordered some of the soldiers to the front lines, others on the defensive, but the Prince decided to be on the front lines. Meanwhile, Princess Rena and Rania where in the defensive lines, I was on the front lines along with Prince Komoa.

When we defeated the majority of his army and he was at Prince Komoa's mercy, Prince Komoa said,'' Adom, surrender and step down as the leader of the Cat tribe!''

Adom just looked at him with a twisted smile,'' Oh, Red Hair Prince, you are so naive.''

The ground started to glow with a red and purple color and the ground started to shift. Soon, it look different than before, everybody was spread over the battlefield, the army of Adom raised up as if nothing had happened, and Prince Komoa was the only one who was with Adom.

* Prince Komoa's POV*

The ground changed and I was the only with Adom.

'' Please, Adom, surrender and step down! I don't want this to end with blood.'' I told him.

He attacked me, but I manage to defend myself. Then, he said,'' The only way to end this is to kill me.''

I decided to attack, and managed to hurt him, but he said,'' Probably, the other Princess of Volush is screaming or probably dead.''

I only looked at him, and told him that he was wrong because I knew that she could take anything that he would throw at her.

'' What about your family?'' He asked me while he attacked.

I knew what I had to do even though it was hard, before he managed to touch, my sword went through his heart, killing him instantly

The ground returned to normal, all of the enemies disappear, everybody in my army, except my sister, Alma, and Rania, were cheering for the battle was over, meanwhile Selin and I were covered in blood.

*Male Robin's POV*

Three times, it took us three times until the monsters disappeared.

But, the expression of the people didn't change, it only got worse because they were looking at us as if we were the monsters. And, Princess Nashane decided to step forward and calm them down.

* Princess Nashane's POV*

I stepped forward and said,'' Don't be afraid, we are not-'' I got interrupted when one of them said,'' WHERE IS OUR _REAL_ KING!?'' Soon, everybody was against me, they thought I had killed my own father!

Due to the atmosphere, I had no option but to flee.

When we were out of their sight, I asked Kazami, Mark, Vernon, and Gavril if they wanted to continue following me because I was going to the Higisu Kingdom to ask for help.

Surprisingly, all of them were willing to follow me. They had no idea how relieved and happy I felt, sadly, it wouldn't last because we heard someone saying, '' PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP ME!''

 _Author's Note_

 _Some parts of my story I will put Prince Komoa's and Princess Nashane's POV in order to make them more relatable also I really want this to become a Fire Emblem game, but I doubt that will happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	19. Chapter 18: Messenger

Chapter 18: Messenger

* Princess Nashane's POV*

We heard someone scream,'' PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP ME!''

We rushed and found that a girl was captured by some brigands.

I was going to rush and attack them, but Mark stopped me by saying,'' Princess Nashane, we need a strategy or otherwise we will fail and the girl will possibly die.''

I knew he was right, so I asked him,'' What are we suppose to do?''

*Male Robin's POV*

I saw Princess Nashane's eyes and then everyone else's, when I saw the faith they had put on me, I said,'' There are not many of them, 10 as far as I can see. I will make myself a diversion, which will make some of them follow them, while take care of the rest.''

'' Are you sure you can do it by your own?'' Kazami asked me.

'' Don't worry about me, I can handle them.'' I told him.

'' Gavril, will go with you.'' Kazami told me.

Gavril and I looked at him with an angry look.

Kazami, as usual, with one evil stare, he told us,'' Got a problem with it?''

We all agreed with his decision.

* Prince Komoa's POV*

After the battle, I headed to the castle where all the noble families where waiting for me.

They gasped when they saw my clothes stained with blood.

I just ignored their reaction and asked them,'' Is something wrong?''

A man came up and said,'' Prince Komoa, those... those beasts have began hurting our lands and they had been attacking the neighboring countries.''

Before I got to say anything, one of them spotted Rania, who had just entered, and, then, everyone started to scream and curse.

One person tried to attack her, but I managed to stop the attack.

'' LISTEN TO ME!'' I said with a powerful voice that attracted the attention of everyone.

'' A lot things are occurring, but this is no time for us to fight among each other, on the contrary, we must fight as one!'' I said with everything that I had.

*Female Robin's POV*

I saw that Prince Komoa had somehow touched their hearts, but it was not enough.

One by one each noble left until the only ones that remained where Prince Komoa, Princess Rena, Raina and me.

*Princess Nashane's POV*

Mark's plan was put into action.

Half of the brigands went after him and Gavril, while we had to deal with the rest.

It wasn't as tough as I thought and I even managed to reach the leader in time before he could escape with the girl.

'' Don't move or else!'' The coward man said as he put his sword close to the girl's neck.

The girl found an opening and bite the hand of that coward, which allowed her to escape.

'' Why you-!'' I put my sword to the coward's neck and told him,'' If I were you, I would give up.''

*Male Robin's POV*

'' No place to run.'' One brigand said, as the others were getting closer to me.

'' And I'm not planning to.'' Just as I said it, an arrow hit one of the brigands.

I began to show and use a tome with Ice Magic and said,'' Time to tip the scales!''

The battle ensued, Gavril took on the brigands that were at a distance while I took the ones that were closer to me.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for the battle to end and, when it did, we decided to go to where the rest where.

When we arrived, we saw Princess Nashane strike the final blow on the leader, effectively ending his life.

Then she headed to where the girl was and, asides from learning that she is from the Bird tribe, specifically a Heron, and told her,'' Can you do something for me?''

The girl looked at her with eyes of fear, but the fear disappear as she said,'' What is it?''

'' I need you to send a message to Prince Komoa of the Higisu Kingdom.'' Princess Nashane told the girl.

*Female Robin's POV*

After all of the nobles left, the castle was silent even though the only people where Prince Komoa, Princess Rena, Raina and I.

Prince Komoa had decided to lock himself up, after everything that happened, who could blame him. But, the rest of us where outside and worried about him.

Just then, I saw a figure approaching,'' Princess Rena, Raina, get behind me.''

When it got closer, I saw it was a Heron that, upon getting in, transformed to a girl with silver hair.

'' I have a message from Princess Nashane!'' She told us.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter, tell me what you think and don't forget to RSS!_


	20. Chapter 19: Message

Chapter 19: Message

''I have a message from Princess Nashane!'' She told us.

I was still on my guard when I asked her,'' How do I know that you are telling the truth?''

'' Sadly, I don't have any proof, but I'm begging you.'' The stranger could barely tell us.

I saw her and realized that she was too weak to attack anyone, but I didn't want to take any chances.

'' Fine, but I will escort you to Prince Komoa.'' I told her.

'' Thank you.'' She weakly said.

I knocked the door which separated us and Prince Komoa.

'' Prince Komoa, please open the door.'' I told him, but, to no avail, I continued,'' It's about Princess Nashane.''

He opened the door when he heard her name.

'' How is she?'' He asked with a worried face.

'' This woman has a message to deliver to you, Prince Komoa, which is from Princess Nashane.'' I told him.

* Prince Komoa's POV*

I realized that the woman closed to Alma was a Heron because of her wings.

'' What's the message?'' I asked the Heron.

'' Let's meet in the place where we were suppose to become one.'' She weakly told me.

I realized what she meant.

'' You have to hurry...please.'' She told me.

I looked at all of my loved ones.

'' Alma... prepare the horses. We are going to the Sacred Valley.'' I told her.

'' Right away, Prince Komoa.'' She told me.

* Female Robin's POV*

I got 3 horses and met with others.

'' We have to move quick, if the other nobles find out... I don't even want to think about it.'' I told them.

Rania insisted on using her cat form and on taking the Heron, who revealed that her name was Sagawea.

The 3 horses were used by Prince Komoa, Princess Rena, and I.

*Prince Komoa's POV*

We used the cover of the night in order to go to the Sacred Valley.

But, on the way, we saw familiar figures that were blocking our path.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' They're late.'' Vernon said.

'' Don't be nervous, Vernon. I'm sure they'll be alright.'' I told him.

Vernon didn't answer. Which made him and Gavril the only ones that were worried.

'' Kazami, why aren't you worried?'' I asked him.

'' I could ask you the same thing.'' He told me.

'' No. I made the question first.'' I told him.

'' I doubt that Prince Komoa is hurt and, as for Alma, I think she can take care of herself.'' He told me with a smile on his face.

I wondered if he had feelings for her.

*Princess Nashane's POV*

The sun was rising and I saw 4 figures approaching.

I took out Tien and warned the other boys that someone was approaching. All of them got in a battle position.

The more the figures came closer, the more I realized they weren't our enemies.

''Hold!'' I said.

I was happy when I saw the Prince, his sister, Mark's sister, the Heron girl, and a girl from the Cat tribe. But, worried when I saw that all of them were covered in blood.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	21. Chapter 20: Safe Place

Chapter 20: Safe Place

'' What happened!?'' I said as I got closer to them.

'' Nothing to be worried about, Princess Nashane.'' Alma told me, as she and the others were getting out of their horses.

'' Are you sure?'' I asked again.

'' Y- yes.'' Prince Komoa weakly said.

The rest came and saw the blood.

*Male Robin's POV*

'' Are you alright!?'' I told my sister, who was covered in blood.

'' Yes, brother. I'm fine.'' She told me, which surprised the others who hadn't met us.

Prince Komoa got closer to Princess Nashane.

'' What is it you want to tell me?'' Prince Komoa asked Princess Nashane.

'' I have a preposition for you.'' She told him.

*Prince Komoa's POV*

'' I would like our forces to become one, so that we could reclaim our respective kingdoms.'' She told me.

'' I accept it.'' I told her.

Her face was full of hope along with a beautiful smile.

'' That's great, but we must part right away. I know a safe place which is not far from here, we could get there before the afternoon or we could wait until you clean your clothes of the blood.'' She told me.

'' There is no need for that. If you say that there is a safe place for us to go, then we must go there.'' I told her even though I knew that everyone was beyond tired.

Princess Nashane turned to see her men, and they all agreed with her which surprised me.

We decided to go to where she said.

*Female Robin's POV*

Gladly, It didn't take too long.

We arrived at a little abandoned village.

'' Is this the place?'' Prince Komoa asked her.

'' Yes, but don't worry. We'll have enough time to rest, I'm the only one who knows about this place.'' Princess Nashane told Prince Komoa.

Prince Komoa turned to her,'' I'm not worry I trust you.''

We sought some places in the village where we rested until the afternoon.

* Prince Komoa's POV*

I woke up and decided to inspect the village and, on my way, I found Princess Nashane.

'' Princess Nashane, why aren't you resting?'' I asked her.

'' I could ask you the same, Prince Komoa.'' She answered, then, she continued,'' I just wanted to check if everything was alright.''

'' How do you know of this place?'' I asked her.

'' When my mother died, I discovered this village in one of my run aways from the castle.'' She told me.

I realized that her cloth had a little bit of blood on her cloth.

'' Where did those come from?'' I asked her.

'' I killed some brigands on my way here.'' She told me.

* Princess Nashane's POV*

I wanted to ask him about his cloth, but somehow I had the feeling that it would only cause him pain.

'' I can't believe it.'' He told me.

'' What?'' I asked him.

'' How you can talk about taking a life.'' He told me.

'' Actually.'' I stopped, then, continued,'' I'm scared. A part of me tells me that I did the right thing, while the other one is scared.''

I started to shake, but couldn't stop until Prince Komoa put his arm around me.

'' I know. On my way here I had to kill some of my men. Now I'm seen as a traitor by my whole kingdom.'' He told me.

I looked at him.

'' I'm so sorry.'' I told him.

'' What is done is done.'' He told me with sad eyes.

* Male Robin's POV*

My sister and I were watching them from afar.

'' I still can't believe that you convinced Kazami to stay behind.'' I told her.

'' I have my charms and he trusts me for some reason.'' She told me.

'' I know why.'' I said in a low voice.

'' What did you say?'' She asked me.

'' Nothing.'' I told her.

* Female Robin's POV*

'' Brother, how much time can we stay here?'' I asked him.

'' Until we are ready to go or we attacked.'' He told me.

'' Not in this village, but in this world.'' I asked him with a serious tone.

'' I honestly don't have any idea.'' He told me.

We could have continued, but we heard a loud noise which was _very_ close.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter, tell me your thoughts and don't forget to RSS!_


	22. Chapter 21: Captured?

Chapter 21: Captured?

*Princess Nashane's POV*

A loud noise was heard, which was not that far.

'' I know that sound.'' Prince Komoa said in a low voice.

'' You do?'' I asked him.

'' We must return immediately!'' He said with a worried voice.

We both ran to where the others where, but we also found that an army was not far away from the village.

'' Princess Nashane, I'm glad you are alright.'' Kazami told me.

'' What shall we do?'' The Heron girl asked me.

'' We can't run away. If we do, we'll probably die.'' I said.

*Prince Komoa's POV*

'' Are you sure?'' Sagawea asked again.

'' Well... not exactly. There is a passage that can lead us to my castle, but I don't recommend it.''

'' Why?'' I asked her.

'' It's old and dangerous. It would take us, in our current state, a day or two.'' She told us.

Alma's brother came forth and told us,'' I have a plan, but I don't think you will like it.''

* Female Robin's POV*

As we were getting closer to the army, I asked my brother,'' Are you sure about this?''

'' Yes, don't worry.'' He told me.

'' What is it that you want from us?'' Prince Komoa asked them.

'' Representatives from the 5 kingdoms that surround us, want to talk with you in the Sacred Valley.'' A man, the general, told him.

I saw that the other soldiers were trying to get closer to us.

'' We come together, either you decide to take us all or you take none.'' Princess Nashane told them.

'' Have it your way, but we _will_ escort you.'' The general said as one of the soldiers killed our horses.

'' I think you will have to walk.'' The general told us.

We started to walk like slaves.

* Male Robin's POV*

On the way, I asked one of the soldiers,'' Do you have eyes on the sky?''

The soldier pointed at the sky, which revealed that there was a hawk on the sky.

'' That explains it.'' I said.

I got closer to Prince Komoa and asked,'' Are these soldiers from your kingdom?''

'' No, but something tells me that they belong to no kingdom.'' He told me with a low voice.''

At night we arrived and found the other 5 representatives.

'' I hope you have been treated right.'' The tallest representative told us.

'' You have no idea.'' Princess Nashane told him.

 _Author's Note_

 _Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	23. Chapter 22: Beginning

Chapter 22: Beginning

* Prince Komoa's POV*

'' Why is the reason that you summoned us here?'' I asked them.

The youngest representative told us,'' We know about the delicate situation that you are in and think that you are not up for it.''

All of the army that brought us here vanished and the hawk that was in the sky came down.

The youngest representative continued,'' In fact, we think that wiping your existence would be a blessing after all our kingdoms have already declared war.''

All of the 5 representatives, along with the hawk, were ready to attack us.

'' It's a shame, if you would not have wiped away your army, you would have had a chance.'' I told him as we were also ready to attack.

* Princess Nashane's POV*

I was glad that what Mark predicted came true, but there was something odd about the hawk that we were fighting.

I managed to get close enough and asked him,'' What does the Hawk tribe have to do in any of this?''

'' Kill... Kill.'' Was all that he could say.

'' You're a lost cause.'' I said as I knock him out.

*Female Robin's POV*

One of the representatives knew how to make clones of himself that could attack me, but I couldn't.

'' Watch out!'' Kazami told me as he protected me from one of the clones.

'' Thank you, but I don't think that I need protection.'' I told him as we were continuing to fight.

'' Really?'' Kazami said as he protected me again from an attack.

'' Yes.'' I told him as I protected him from an attack.

We were surrounded.

'' If I die, at least, I'll die with you.'' He told me.

'' That's sweet, but we are not going to die.'' I told him as we were ready to attack.

*Male Robin's POV*

I was fighting alongside Vernon, Gavril, and the Cat girl. While Prince Komoa's sister was in a safe place where she could easily come to our aid and heal us.

We were fighting two of the representatives that turned out to be tougher than what we expected, but in the end we managed to deal the final blow which ended their lives.

As for the rest, they managed to finish off the respective representative they were fighting.

'' I think this means that we are at war.'' Gavril said.

'' The war has only began.'' I thought while I looked at the lifeless bodies.

 _Author's Note_

 _Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
